Scars of Friendship
by dragonmon12345
Summary: Just a quick one-shot I made. Hiccup has a secret revealed that the gang discovers. They are both shocked and saddened at the scars that have haunted their friend.


(The gang is 17 years old in this)

"Hiccup!" Astrid called as she flew through the air on Stormfly.

She had been looking for her boyfriend all morning. And afternoon. She had planned to go on a flight with him, but since she was flying alone right now, that obviously hadn't gone as she planned. It was odd. That morning, she woke up early, as usual, and went over to the chief's house. After knocking on the door, Stoick answered. She asked if Hiccup could go out with her, but the chief bluntly said, "He's not here. Don't know where he went off to, but he's not here. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

Only he hadn't returned. After four hours of waiting, Astrid gathered the gang in a search for Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Snotlout called from behind her.

"There! I see something."

"What is it, Ruffnut?"

"I don't know, it looks like a rock."

"Ruff! Only call when you see Hiccup. We don't have time for games."

"Why does it matter so much anyway? He's done this before, gone off for an entire afternoon." Tuffnut asked.

"Yeah, but tomorrow we have a big project planned for the dragon arena. Usually Hiccup takes a flight with us to, and I quote, "Collect my mind before I lose it." Astrid defended.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Snotlout asked.

"Astrid I see..."

"Ruff, I swear if it's another rock..."

"It's not a rock. It's Toothless."

Everyone halted, and after focusing on the dark woods below, they did indeed see a jet-black figure darting around.

"C'mon guys, let's go." Astrid commanded and they zoomed down. Ruffnut turned to her brother and said, "I swear, it's like she thinks I'm stupid or something."

"Well..." before Tuffnut could say anything else, Ruffnut punched his nose. They landed and hopped off their dragons.

"Where did he go?" Fishlegs asked.

They looked around, and a rustle was heard to their left. Looking where the noise was heard, they saw tracks, hidden under a bunch of leaves.

"Clever dragon." Astrid said.

"But why would he hide from us?" Snotlout asked.

Everyone wondered the same thing. They knew sometimes they could be irritating, but Hiccup was their friend, and he had never tried to avoid them like this.

"I don't know." Astrid responded. "But we're going to find out. Follow those tracks!"

They began uncovering any leaves they could, sometimes needing Stormfly's powerful nose to find the tracks again. Toothless stepped lightly, and even doubled over. It was pointless, however when they had such a large group to help. Once, Fishlegs even swore he saw the tip of a tail fin.

Eventually they reached an entrance to what looked like... "The cove! Of course, how could I be so daft?"

"Don't worry, it slipped our minds too."

"Well then, c'mon let's go in." Snotlout said impatiently and began to walk forward.

"Hold on, Snotlout. I think we should be sneaky about this. There's something Hiccup doesn't want us to see, and I have a feeling we're going to have to discover it for ourselves."

So, quietly, the riders peeked through a small entrance to the cove, and looked down. What they saw was... odd.

Hiccup stood at the edge of the pond, his feet dipped in. He was shirtless, which Ruffnut was secretly admiring, and was bent down facing the water. Toothless ran in and curled around him, seeming worried.

"You get rid of them, bud?" Hiccup asked, rubbing his nose.

Toothless crooned in response, leaning into the touch and poking his rider in the chest.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just... needed to get away, you know. Today's not a good day to be around everyone." He earned a warble in response. "Don't worry, I'd never try to leave you. Thanks for covering me, by the way."

Toothless got up, and nudged Hiccup's arms, turning them over. What was there made Astrid gasp in shock.

Multiple scars lined his arms, most pale and some dark. You could tell where some were deep.

Hiccup sighed. "This is a part of my past I don't want anyone to see." Hiccup hugged Toothless. "You're the only one who can understand." Hiccup began sobbing, warm tears streaming down his face.

Astrid couldn't help it, she let out a sob, quickly slapping a hand over her mouth so she wouldn't be heard. But, it was too late. Toothless's ears were peeked upward, and Hiccup looked in their direction.

"Come out!" He said, quickly wiping the tears off his face with his arms.

Hesitantly, the group came out, ashamed they'd been discovered, but at the same time in shock.

"Sh*t." He said. The people he wanted to see the least were now right in front of him.

They stood there, staring at each other for a couple minutes before Fishlegs finally spoke up. "So, I guess this is where you've been?"

"I didn't mean for you to see me like this." Hiccup responded, looking at the ground, ashamed.

Astrid felt a new emotion bubble above the sorrow. Anger. "What the hell, Hiccup!" She walked toward him and shoved him. "We were so worried about you and here you were this whole time? You didn't leave a note or any sign that you were alright!"

"BECAUSE I WASN'T ALRIGHT!" Hiccup shouted. Now HE was angry. He began pacing and doing his odd hand-waving gestures. "Do you know what day this is?" He asked.

Everyone looked at each other, wondering if someone had the answer.

Nobody did.

"Today is the when I first started to cut myself, five years ago." He held out his bare arms, and the scars didn't look any better up-close.

"Why?" Snotlout asked, genuinely concerned for once in his life.

"Why? Why!" Hiccup raked a hand through his messy hair. "YOU of all people should know. Back before I found Toothless, when dragons were our enemies, I was treated as if I SHOULD cut myself. Every single day was freaking miserable! Nobody wanted me. I didn't even like myself! THAT'S why!" His face was red and his eyes blotchy.

The group looked so ashamed in themselves. They wanted to say something as an apology, but what would it be? What could possibly erase the emotional scars that haunted his mind.

Then, Hiccup took a deep breath, and put his shirt back on. "I'm sorry." He said, his eyes watering.

The gang looked up at him, surprised yet again. "Why?" Tuffnut asked.

"I shouldn't have lashed out. I'm just... I'm angry. I was so sad and so messed up back then. I just lashed out and I'm sorry. You guys aren't like that anymore, and I know you feel bad." He turned around, not being able to face them anymore. "I'm a horrible friend, aren't I?"

Astrid took a step toward him, and he flinched, as if she was going to shove him again. At first, she hesitated, scared. But, she quickly made up get mind and pulled Hiccup into a tight hug.

"Don't say that. You were never a bad friend. We are the ones at fault." She whispered. Hiccup hugged her back, taking in her scent. "I love you Hiccup, don't ever lower yourself."

He smiled, happy for once on this annual unpleasant day. "Gods, I love you." He said. Fishlegs couldn't help it anymore, and joined in the hug. Not long after, Tuffnut joined in, Ruffnut following him. Snotlout, not wanting to be left out, wrapped his arms around them.

"This is why I don't hurt myself anymore." Hiccup said, crying tears of joy. Toothless barged in, along with the other dragons, wanting to cuddle as well. "All of you are why I stopped, and I thank you for that."

They returned home shortly after, agreeing to keep it a secret, for Hiccup's sake. And every year after that, the riders never left their friend alone. Hiccup had friends, and because of that, he would never hurt.


End file.
